I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sheet metal bending brakes and, more particularly, to a sheet metal bending brake with an improved hinge.
II. Description of Related Art
There are many previously known portable sheet metal bending brakes that are used in the building industry, typically for the installation of aluminum siding. These previously known sheet metal bending brakes typically comprise a frame having a planar work support surface which supports the sheet metal as well as a plurality of spaced frame members which extend over the work support surface.
A plurality of elongated pivot arms are pivotally secured at one end to the spaced apart frame members. An elongated clamping jaw is then mounted to the opposite end of each pivot arm such that upon pivoting of the pivot arms, the clamping jaw moves toward and away from the work support surface on the frame.
Any conventional means can be used to move the pivot arms with their attached clamping jaw between their clamping and unclamped position. In their unclamped position, the clamping jaw is spaced apart from the sheet metal support surface thus permitting the insertion and/or removal of sheet metal into the bending brake. Conversely, when the pivot arms are moved to their clamping position, the sheet metal is sandwiched in between the clamping jaw and the work support surface on the frame. Any conventional means may be used to move the clamping jaw between its clamping and unclamped positions.
An elongated bending arm is pivotally mounted to the frame such that the bending arm extends along the front edge of the workpiece support surface on the frame closely adjacent the front edge of the clamping jaw when in its clamped position. Consequently, with a piece of sheet metal positioned in between the frame and the clamping jaw such that a portion of the sheet metal protrudes outwardly from the front edge of the clamping jaw, pivotal movement of the bending arm in turn engages the outwardly protruding portion of the sheet metal and bends that outwardly protruding portion in the desired fashion.
There have been many previously known devices for pivotally mounting the bending arm to the frame. All of these previously known pivoting mechanisms, however, all suffer from one or more common problems.
More specifically, many of the previously known hinge mechanisms for pivotally securing the bending arm to the frame scuffed the surface of the sheet metal during the bending operation. In many situations, such scuffing is cosmetically unacceptable.
Similarly, many of the previously known hinge mechanisms for sheet metal bending brakes are incapable of bending the sheet metal when only a very small amount of sheet metal protrudes outwardly from the clamping jaw. For example, many previously known bending brakes are incapable of forming a bend in sheet metal of less than 3/16 of an inch in width. Similarly, many of the previously known hinge mechanisms for sheet metal bending brakes are incapable of producing hems of very small widths.